


Zach's Law

by MTMM



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Bad Decisions, Claustrophobia, Milo has a "normal" day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTMM/pseuds/MTMM
Summary: Milo and Zach's luck gets switched for a day. Giving Zach a peak into Milo's world and a better understanding of the ever unlucky boy, and Milo one day to be "normal"





	

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants me to break this into Multiple chapter I can.  
> Just a reminder, everything I write (unless otherwise stated) was written upon a tumblr request. So if your on tumblr and have your own non-ship request you can find me at Mary-the-Mark-Maker. My blog is called Milo Murphy's Law.

Zach wasn't sure how it happened. It could have been the electric fence. Melissa half assumed it came from the green ray beam that hit them. 

 

No matter what it was, though, Zach was panicking. “How could this have happened!” He cried for the fifth time, pacing around Milos back yard. Melissa stood patiently, thinking of a cause and solution. Or at least a way to get Zach to calm down. 

 

Meanwhile, Milo was running around, picking things up, and touching things he generally wasn't allowed to touch. 

 

“Zach, I think the best thing you can do right now is calm down.” Melissa advised. 

 

“Melissa! Cried Milo, running back from crossing the street several times, “let's go to the amusement park! No wait a boat! Wait! Even better! An airplane! I've always wanted to go on an airplane. Any airplane, how about a stunt plane!” He grabbed Melissa's arm and tried to pull her away, 

 

“Milo, I know you're excited,” she stared calmly, “but I think Zach is in the middle of a crisis.” 

 

“Oh,” Milo calmed down for a moment, “Right. That,” he smiled, approaching Zach, “Don't worry, Zach, I'm sure it's not permanent. I live with Murphy's Law every day, you’ll be fine.” 

 

“But you are a Murphy!” Zach cried, stopping his pacing, “You were born with this! You're used to it! What am I supposed to do! I'm gonna die!” Zach cried. He grabbed Milo by the shoulders, “take it back!” He demanded, shaking his friend. Milo grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away, “Zach, the worst thing you can do it panic. Panicking never helps.” 

 

“Milo, you need to help me get rid of this,” Zach pleaded. “Maybe electrocute us again, something, anything.” 

 

Milo rubs the back of his head, “Oh, well-” his calm face fell into slight disappointment. He tried to hide it with a weak smile but Zach saw thru that like a window. 

 

“Milo?” He questioned slowly, “you weren't planning on ditching me, were you?”

 

“What?! No of course not.” Milo lied. Zach's face quickly wore him down. Milos shoulders sagged, along with his face, “Okay, I was. I’m sorry, Zach, I don't mean to be...selfish- I just- I've never had this before. A normal day. Nothing going wrong. It feels great!” the wide smile that developed as he spoke quickly sank away, “but that's not right of me,” he smiled again, “considering how you've stick with me, how can I abandon you in your time if need?” 

 

Zach smiled with relief, “thanks Milo. That means a lot to me.”

 

“No problem.” 

 

Before Milo could reply Melissa dragged Zach away, “Family meeting,” she called. Dragging Zach into the Murphy house. 

 

“Not you!” Melissa called back to Milo. 

 

\---------

 

“What are you doing?” Zach asked, tripping into his own feet as they entered Milo's kitchen. 

 

“How are you doing, Zach?” Asked Mrs. Murphy who was sitting at the table, “I know this whole thing is a little...odd.”

 

“He's fine Mrs. Murphy,” Melissa answered for him, “I wanted to propose something. How about, instead of finding a cure for Zach today, we let Milo take the day off.” 

 

“The day off?” Zach questioned, “what do you mean?” 

 

“Think about it, Zach, Milo has lived with Murphy's Law for every single day since he was born. I mean, did you see him? He had fun crossing the street without a catastrophe.” 

 

“I think I know what you're getting at.”

 

“Why not let him have a day? And while he's doing everything he couldn't possibly do with his condition, you and I will retrace your steps to see what might have gone wrong.”

 

Before anyone could speak the lamp above the table fell. A second later it burst into flames. 

 

Mrs. Murphy casually grabbed one of the many fire extinguishers and put out the fire. 

 

“Sorry Mrs. Murphy,” Zach apokofized, 

 

“Oh, it's no problem, Zach, were used to it.” She looked to Melissa, “Melissa, I think that's a great idea,” she looked back to Zach, “if you don't mind too much, Zach.” 

 

Zach contemplated, “I guess this may be the absolute only time he’ll have the chance to have a “normal” day...Alright. In up for it.” 

 

“Great,” Mrs. Murphy smiled, “I'll go get Milo. You kids do what you have to do.” 

 

Mrs. Murphy went to retrieve Milo and Zach and Melissa thought up a game plan. 

 

\----------

 

“Really!” Milo said excitedly upon hearing the news, “Oh my gosh! That's so great, I have to thank him!” 

 

Milo ran inside where Zach and Melissa were seated at the table going over their day yesterday. 

 

Without warning Milo practically tackled Zach into a hug, “Oh Zach thank you! You're the greatest!” 

 

Zach smiled, partially prying the arms off of him, “No problem. Everyone need a break at some point right?” 

 

Milo took off his back pack, “here,” he said presenting it to Zach, “You may need this. I know I do.” 

 

Zach took the bag with a “thanks,” but was immediately thrown to the floor upon taking on the full weight of the bag, “oh my goodness!” Zach cried, “what do you put in here!?” 

 

Miko shrugged, “Everything I might need.” he waved to his friends, as he began to walk away “Well, I'll see you later, hope everything works out.”

 

He practically skipped away, “I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow,” he called from the door, “See you guys later, and good luck!” 

 

With that he was gone. Off to experience a normal life. 

 

As soon as he was gone Zach looked back to Melissa, “How exactly are we going to figure out how this happened without Milo?” asked Zach, realizing the flaw in their plan, “Without him there we won't know whether or not we’ve been switched back.”

 

“True,” melissa agreed, “But at this point we’re just trying to gain a better idea of what could have happened, so we can figure out a way to fix it.”

 

“So, let’s think. Yesterday, you and I arrived here so Milos mom could drive us to the zoo,”

 

“Right, but the card broke down so we had to go to the tow truck place when they picked us up.”

 

“Then us three decided to walk to the park while that was being taken care of. But we got lost.”

 

“And that’s when we decided to take a subway back to a familiar area.”

 

“Yes, but we ended up in the middle of nowhere, having accidentally boarded the train out of the city, still lost.”

 

“And that’s when Milo and I got electrocuted,”

 

“Right, which, based on our extensive knowledge of cinematic lore, suggests that is our culprit.” 

 

“Alright, so I suggest we start there. Maybe see if there were any other factors, or things that occurred before hand.”

 

The two got going. 

 

On the way to the subway station Zach managed to get himself hit by a falling street light and run over by a few stray barrels.

 

“Where did that even come from!?” he complained, getting himself back on his feet after the freak barrel incident.

 

The two managed to make it to the subway relatively unscathed, but still running into a few obstacles. 

 

To their relief and surprise this trip did not take them to a new underground society, nor did anything else bad happen during the ride besides a brief power outage that had them stranded on the tracks.

 

“Well this is fun,” Zach commented in the dark, “I’m sure Milo’s got a light in here somewhere, “Said Zach, reaching into Milo’s backpack, which he’d been dragging around. 

 

He found what felt like a headlamp, so he pulled it out and searched for another to give to Melissa, “Here,” he said, handing it to her,” good thing he seems to have two of everything.” After a few seconds Zach stood up, “This is too much, Melissa, I have to get out of here.”

 

“Here,” Melissa offered, “Turn out the lights, that’ll make it better.” 

 

So they did.

 

After another minute Zach’s voice broke, “Nope,” he complained, the panic clearly rising in his tone, “That didn’t help at all. Now I’m in a dark enclosed space.”

 

“You can’t even see it.”

 

“Maybe, but I know it’s there. Come on,” Zach turned his light back on and dug through Milos bag to find the key he used to get out the first time they were trapped in a subway car, “We’re getting out of here,” he said, pulling out the key. 

 

“But Zach, the tunnels won’t be any better,”

 

“They’re better than being stuck here.” 

 

“We don’t even know the way.”

 

“We just need to follow the tracks. I’m sure they’ll take us to another station eventually, and with all the trains shut down, there’s no chance of us getting hit by another train.”

 

Melissa realized she couldn’t stop the boy, so she just went along. Being in the last car Zach unlocked the back door and they hopped out onto the tracks. They turned their lamps back on and got to walking. 

 

Zach went over and over again in his mind the plan for the day. Where they were going and where they’d go next. He thought about what Milo must be doing, and managed to get a song stuck in his head. He let his thoughts wander and jumble to keep himself distracted from the walls moving in on him. 

 

\---------

 

“Let’s go to an airport! No, to an amusement park! Oh, even better! An art museum!” 

 

Milo was practically vibrating in his seat, thinking of all the things he could do now. It wasn’t as though Milo never did anything. He’d gone to plenty of museums and a few amusement parks, but had never been in an airplane. Some risks are just too great. He wanted to see what it was like doing those things without worrying something would get broken or destroyed. 

 

“I’m almost surprised by how excited you are by this, Milo, I thought you liked Murphy’s Law,”

 

“Well, of course, it’s great. Keeps me guessing. But there will always be things I can’t do, but today, I can do them!”

 

“Alright, well, think about the one thing you want to do over everything else.”

 

“Oh gosh, I don’t know,” he took a moment to think, “I know!” 

 

\---------

 

Melissa and Zach eventually reached a platform. It looked abandoned, but that may have been because the lights were out. 

 

“So, where to from here?” Asked Melissa, 

 

“I don't know,” Zach looked around. “I'm assuming up,” he said, pointing to a staircase s a few feet in front of them. 

 

“Up it is then” 

 

The two followed the stairway up to who knows where. “Okay, Zack,” Melissa started, putting her hands on her hips, “Now what?” She asked, getting slightly annoyed with Zach’s lack of plan. 

 

“I don't know,* Zach answered quickly, “let's just wonder. Maybe we'll find a way out.” 

 

Before Zach could start moving Melissa grabbed him, “Alright, lets just think for a second,” she said, “We’re probably just going to get ourselves more lost by aimlessly wondering around. So, I suggest we check the backpack.” she pointed to Milos bag. 

 

The two kneeled down and flipped it open, “What do you think will be in here that could help us?” Ask Zach, beginning to dig through. 

 

“Knowing MIlo he’s probably gotten stuck in the subway system before, meaning, we know for a fact that he’s gotten stuck in a subway system before. We were there. That being said, Milo and his mom are almost always sure to include something new and possibly necessary upon every new story.”

 

“His mom packs his backpack for him?”

 

“It’s become a team effort. Anyways,” she began looking through the backpack, “If I’m right there should be an entire map of the subway system and it’s inner workings in here somewhere.” 

 

After another second Melissa let out a quiet, “ah-ha” and pulled out exactly what she was looking for. “Here it is, okay,” she began to unfold it, “Alright, so we took this train, and the power went out right past this station.”

 

“More than right past, because the station down there definitely isn’t that one.” 

 

“Okay, so” Melissa ran her finger across the lines. “Well then it was probably this station.” she pointed to a grayed out area, “Since that one didn’t look to be in service. Okay, so we went up here. I think. So if we find this tunnel, we should be back on land.”

 

“Okay, but how are we going to find that?”

 

“Just follow the tunnels to the other tunnels. It shouldn’t be that difficult. It looks like we go straight down this tunnel and go left at the third entrance.”

 

“Are we sure we’re even facing the right way?”

 

Melissa held the map out further and turned it about, “I...think so.” she examined it for a second, “Here, there’s a compass in the corner. Get the compass out.”

 

“Uh,” Zach dug through the bag, “There...doesnt seem to be one in here.”

 

Melissa lowered the map. “There is no way That Milo Murphy, the most prepared human being on this planet, doesn’t have a compass.”

 

“Well then, either it’s invisible or I’m inept, but I don’t see one.” 

 

Melissa threw to her feet and grabbed the backpack from Zach, “There is no way in this world Milo, of all people, doesn’t carry-” she paused, realizing there wasn’t one, “You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

 

Zach shrugged, “Well it’s not essential, we have the map.”

 

“Yeah, but look,” Melissa put the map in front of them, “I know we go down this way, because that’s the only way to go. But there’s tunnels on both sides of the main tunnel, and the path our train took passes this station,” she pointed to another abandoned looking station, “Which is also down this hallway,” she shrugged, “I just can’t tell which way we’re approaching it from.”

 

“Are there any other land marks?”

 

“Not that I can see,” Melissa squinted at the map, looking for a letter, or something that would indicate to them a difference in the tunnels, “I guess we’ll have to take our chances,” she determined after a moment.”

 

The two packed up the map and went on their way. At the third tunnel they stopped, “Okay,” started Melissa, “One of these is going to get is to the street.” she directed her flashlight to the door on her left, “An A,” she said, reading the sign, and an up arrow. I’d say this is our way,” she said,”

 

“Maybe not,” said Zach, drawing her attention to the adjacent doorway, which had a B and an arrow pointing upwards. 

 

Melissa stared at it for a moment before speaking, in a surprisingly calm tone, “I’ll be honest, Zach, I don’t think I’ve ever been se frustrated in my life. And I’ve been friends with Milo for a while now.” 

 

“Well, I’m sorry I’m not as qualified to deal with things as he is.”

 

“No worries, I don’t blame you. This sure would be a lot easier of Milo was here. Murphy’s Law or not he knows how to get out of any mess.” 

 

“Yeah. I’m kind of missing his overly optimistic attitude right about now...I wonder how his day is going.”

 

\--------

 

“AAAAAAAHHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!” up, down, around. Loop after loop, at a g-force Milo was nowhere near used to. It felt endless. 

 

Once it came to an end Milo was shaking, wondering why people wanted to put themselves through that. 

 

“So, Milo, what did you think of your first roller coaster?” asked his mother, meeting him at the gate, “Oh my goodness, that was awful! I mean, sure I’ve experienced plenty of rushes, but nothing like that!” he cleared his throat, “Wow, I haven’t screamed in forever.” 

 

“Well, then I guess you won’t be doing that again.”

 

“Yeah, probably not. I still want to go on more rides, though.”

 

“Okay, but we can’t spend all day here. We don’t know how long this will last, remember.”

 

“Don’t worry, I know.”

 

They made their way to a ride that spun, which seemed to be more his speed. 

 

“I’m gonna need you to empty your pockets,” the ride operator instructed, 

 

“That’s weird, I didn’t have to do that for the roller coaster.” he took out his cell phone and a few random trinkets from his pockets, “Oh no,” he said, pulling out a compass, “I forgot to put this back in my backpack,” he shrugged with a smile, “I’m sure they won’t need it.” 

 

\---------

 

“I think we went the wrong way,” said Melissa, looking back at the map, “Maybe we should have just-” she was cut off when the ground fell out from beneath her, 

 

“Melissa!” Cried Zach, rushing to where Melissa once stood. Before he knew it he was sliding down a tunnel of mud and metal. The journey wasn’t long but it was certainly messy. He met Melissa at the bottom, rubbing her head, “I bet you wished we would have stayed in the train car,” she said as he approached her.

 

“You alright?” he asked, helping her up. 

 

“I’ll be fine,” she looked around and smiled, “And I think we just found the solution to our problem.” 

 

Zach looked around and immediately realized what she was talking about. 

 

The pair found themselves in a very familiar underground society, “The Undergrounders!” Zach called excitedly, “ They can probably show us the way out.”

 

“Yeah, ever since we showed them the way out.”

 

Zach and Melissa wandered around, looking for a familiar face who may be able to lead them to the outside. The place was practically abandoned besides a few people who stuck around. They managed to find one of the men who lead them through the tunnel the first time on their trip to the underground, and asked if he’d be willing to show them the way to the surface. 

 

“The overland,” he said in a mystic tone, “Yes, I can take you there.”

 

“Great!” called Melissa, “Lead on.”

 

The man lead them to a sewer grate outside of town. 

 

“Where are we?” asked Zach, climbing out of the sewer, and helping Melissa up. Their guide stuck his head up, “A couple miles outside of the city.” he answered.

 

“What!?”

 

“What? It’s not that far.” 

 

“Well, it’s farther than I expected.”

 

He shrugged, “Not my problem. Goodbye!” with that he sunk back into the tunnel and closed the grate. 

 

“Well, at least we’re above ground,” said Zach before a flood of rain began falling from the sky, “Great,” he said, slumping, “We should find shelter,” 

 

The two looked around, “How about those trees?” Melissa recommend, pointing to the forest beside the road. The two ran to the forest, Zach slipping in a puddle on his way there.

 

They stayed under the tree for a few minutes until they hard Lightning, 

 

“Uhh,” Zach stammered, “What’s the likelyhood of us getting struck by lightning?”

 

“Under a tree? With those electric towers over there,” she pointed to them, “More likely.” 

 

The two quickly ran out from underneath their shelter and looked for somewhere better to hide, “Quick!” Melissa called, “In the ditch!” the two slid over a small hill, and hid under a rock sticking out of the edge of it. 

 

After the two managed to catch their breath Zach spoke, “So,” he said between breaths, “it appears as though we’ve made no progress.”

 

“I think that’s because we have.”

 

After a moment Melissa took out her phone “Here, I’ll check my GPS to see where we are.” she brought up the navigation system and found the city on the map, “Well, he was right, we’re about two miles out.” she turned the map to Zach, “But there’s a bus station not too far down the road. We can always take that back. Next bus leaves in-” she took a moment to check, “about 20 minutes. I think we can make it, wanna try?”

 

“Better than walking back in the rain.”

 

The two leaped out from under the rock and ran back towards the street. They stopped briefly to look for the bus stop. Melissa spotted it down the street, “There!” she called, pointing. 

 

They ran to the bus stop, and took shelter. Not long after they arrived, the bus pulled up. It didn’t stop, however, as the sign on the side of it read “Full.” 

 

Zach looked to Melissa, “When’s the next one?” he asked. 

 

Melissa checked the schedule, “That’s...it- for today. At this stop.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me! What time is it?”  
“About twelve noon.”

 

“What kind of public transportation system stops sending buses to a stop at twelve in the afternoon!?”

 

“Apparently ours.”

 

Zack sat on the curb. By now he was soaked to his skin. Mud stained his face and clothes and a look of defeat fell across his features, “Now what?” He asked, “We’re lost, we’re wet, and honestly, at this point, I just want to go home. You know, if the universe would let me.”

 

Melissa took a seat beside him, “Come on, Zach, we can’t give up now. What would Milo say?”

 

Zach sighed, defeated, “He’d have his usual can-do attitude and get us out of this mess as if it wasn’t even impeding his progress.” h looked at Melissa, “But I’m not MIlo. I can’t handle all this, everything being thrown at me at once! This is crazy!” After a second his excitement died down, “I don't think I ever realized just how much danger he's in all the time.” 

 

“Well, we’re in danger too, if you think about it.”

 

“Maybe, but not like him. This condition, this...curse! It follows him around everywhere he goes. We can get away from it just by standing a safe distance away, but for him It doesn't stop. It feels like a huge weight on my shoulders. Worrying someone might get hurt because I'm around...I mean-” Zach paused trying to regain his thoughts, “is this what it's like? For him? Everyday?” He shook his head, “I can't imagine that. And I'm practically living it!”

 

Melissa put a light hand on his shoulder, “Zach, you have to understand, he was born with it. This is his life. It's like being born blind, or deaf, or anything else. His daily life doesn't feel different than ours. He's always had this, it's become natural. Sure, sometimes he feels bad about hanging around, but he knows how to keep people out of danger.”

 

“Yeah but I don't.” Zach stood up quickly, “What if this doesn’t go away!? What if we can’t figure out what’s causing this and how to make it go away!?” then he calmed, “I want to get rid of it,” he said, “Permanently. But I can’t!” Zach paced briefly with frustration, “Why does he have to live this way, it’s not fair! For someone as great as Milo to be in constant danger. It’s one broken limb after the other, broken ribs, sprained ankles, fractured clavicle, I can’t even imagine. He doesn't deserve that! Why does such a great, kind, up-beat, positive family, have to deal with this!?” 

 

Melissa stood to meet him, “Zach, Murphy's Law is what’s made them so great. Milo, his father, his grandfather, they all consider themselves lucky to experience this. Without that can-do attitude they’d just be broken and miserable. Sure, broken bones hurt. He gets a lot of hurt. But the sprained wrist doesn’t matter when he’s got us, which he does.” She paused for Zach to say something, but he didn’t, so she continued, “Think about it, Milo loves his exciting life. Sure, he’d like to have a ‘normal’ day eventually, but to him, what’s normal? I mean, he got today “off” and his mother probably took him to go flying in a stunt plane and speedboat racing. I know you’re worried about him, but, think about this, no Murphy, or by stander, has ever been killed by the Murphy’s law condition.”

 

Zach looked genuinely shocked, “Really? But- they get hurt all the time. How is that possible?”  
Melissa shrugged, “Hey, it only says that anything that can go wrong, not anything that can kill you. They’ve all died of old age.”

 

“Now that’s amazing...But- I still don’t like seeing him get hurt all the time…” he thought for a moment, “though I guess, with us around, it doesn’t hurt as much, does it?”

 

“Not nearly,” Melissa smiled

 

Zach stared off into the distance for a second, “Wow,” he said quietly, then looking back to Melissa with a smile, “Milo is one tough kid.” 

 

\----------

 

Milo squeezed the enormous stuffed bear he’d just won from knocking over a few bottles at the amusement park, “Wow!” he proclaimed, “I can hug it and it won’t fall apart! And did you see those bottles? I threw a ball and it hit them! And when they fell down they didn’t hit anything that would cause a chain reaction which would eventually leave to something breaking and everyone getting hurt. This is amazing!” 

 

“Okay, Milo, we’ve done everything you wanted to do at the amusement park. Now what?”

 

“Well, I’ve always wanted to go on an airplane. Can we do that next?”

 

“Of course, honey, whatever you want. Today is your day,” she wrapped her arm around his shoulder as they walked and pulled him into a half hug. 

 

“I’ll just call up my friend and we’ll have you on a plane in no time.” 

 

Milo’s smile widened at the thought of it. A second later he spotted a dark sky in the distance, “That looks like rain,” he pointed out, “I hope it’s not coming our way.” 

 

“Here, I’ll check the weather,” she opened up her phone and looked at the storm, “It looks like it’s moving away from us. We should be okay. Now let’s see about getting you that ride in a plane.”  
Mrs. Murphy called up a friend she knew who flew a traffic plane, and he agreed to let Milo come on a ride alone, but they’d have to get there quick, he was taking off in an hour.

 

“You’re in,” she said, hanging up the phone, “Are you excited?”

 

“Am I!” 

 

Mrs. Murphy let out a light laugh, “I’m glad.” 

 

\--------

 

Zach and Melissa eventually decided that if they were going to get anywhere they may as well start walking. They took off once the lightning seemed to subside. The rain certainly hadn’t, though.

 

“Maybe it’ll pass,” said Zach, early into the walk, “We could always hitch hike.”

 

“I think I prefer to walk.” 

 

“I think I understand why Milo is so optimistic all the time.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Sure. I mean, if we hadn’t remained optimistic. If I hadn’t at least. We’d never get anything done. I would probably never even leave my house.” 

 

“Like I said, Murphy’s Law is why Milo’s family is so awesome.”

 

“Heh, yeah. Are they all like this?”

 

Melissa shrugged, “More or less.”

 

They walked in silence for a moment before Zach spoke again, “So, have any more theories about what could have caused this?”

 

“Not one.”

 

“Well, I guess that’s okay. Even if we did figure it out, how are we supposed to reverse it, right?”

 

“I guess.”

 

“I wonder how Milo is feeling right now.” 

 

\----------

 

“We’re high up,” Milo pointed out, “Oh my gosh, those cars look so small. It’s like we’re on the edge of a cliff but we’re moving.” Milos breathing became slightly heavy, “This is so cool. And terrifying. But really cool!” He began to feel light headed as his breathing turned into hyperventilating. 

 

“You okay, Milo?” asked the pilot

 

Milo waved it off, “Oh, I’m fine.” 

 

And then he fainted. 

 

\---

 

Milo woke up in a small medical bay they had in the airport. 

 

“That’s funny…” he mumbled, sitting up slightly, “I didn’t think I’d be waking up in a hospital today.”

 

“Milo?” his Mother’s voice sounded from the hall. She stepped in a second later, “Oh, Honey, I’m sorry. You fainted during the flight.”

 

“Oh, that's fine. At least I got to go for a little bit. And besides, we still have plenty other things to get done.” 

 

Mrs. Murphy's face switched to slight concern, “Are you sure, honey? Maybe you’ll want to slow it down a little.”

 

“Actually, I was thinking of going on a nice boat ride. I've always liked the idea of it, but I've always been too concerned to do it.”

 

“That sounds like a great idea. They said we can leave as soon as you're feeling better. Think you're ready to go?”

 

“Oh, yes, Definitely.” Milo hopped off the bed and followed his mother out. They waved goodbye to the pilot on their way out and thanked him for the favor. 

 

The two drove to the river and bought a couple tickets for a boat that just traveled up and down river for the heck of it. 

 

The boat wasn't huge but it was certainly big. Upon boarding Milo, again, found himself in a state of excitement. 

 

“This is going to be so cool,” he said, handing in his ticket. 

 

Mrs. Murphy smiled as she boarded behind her son, “this should be nice right?” 

 

“I sure hope so,” Milo said hopefully, “it's just a boat ride. They're supposed to be nice, smooth and relaxing. Something I’m not used to at all.” 

 

“Yeah, it should be fun.” 

 

A few minutes later the boat started moving. Milo made his way to the railing to watch the forest pass by. “Wow,” he said quietly, admiring the shore, “it looks so pretty from across the water.” After a couple minutes of staring Milo put a hand to his head, “heh, this boat. It does--it does a lot of rocking does,” he paused for a hiccup, “doesn't it?” 

 

Milo started to feel lightheaded. His grasp on the railing fluctuated from stiff to loose. 

 

“Milo?” His mother questioned, putting a hand on his shoulder, “are you okay?” 

 

“Have you ever noticed how un-easily smooth this boat ride thing is?” He asked in a shaky voice, before throwing his head over the side in a fit of sickness. 

 

“Oh no, Milo,” his mother said sullenly. She put a hand on his back, “we can ask to get off at the next stop.” 

 

“Yes, I would like that,” Milo grumbled as he let his body slump over the railing. “well, it was fun while it lasted,” he mumbled, staring at the shore. 

 

Mrs. Murphy requested to get off at the next stop. The captain happily obliged, saying he had to stop there anyways. Mrs. Murphy thanked the man and went to collect her son. 

 

“Milo, sweetie, let's move closer to the exist.”

 

“Okay…” he agreed weakly. 

 

Milo slowly exited the boat once it was time. He dragged himself to the car and took out his water bottle from the cup holder. He took a big sip and swished it around his mouth before spitting it out into the grass, “glad,” he said then repeating the action. 

 

“Well, Milo, it's getting close to dinner time,” his mother pointed out, “we've got about two hours before we should probably start heading home. What would you like to do?” 

 

“ Well…” Milo thought for a moment as he climbed into the car, “ maybe something that doesn't involve movement,” he recommended, “or high places...while moving.”

 

“I didn't even know you got motion sickness. You'd think, with everything that goes on, you'd be fine.”

 

“Well, it's weird. I didn't feel sick in the plane, and I've never felt sick during any other motion.” 

 

Mrs. Murphy shrugged, “must just be boats then.” 

 

“Yeah, must be.” 

 

“So,” she put the car in gear, “where to next?” 

 

“Well, if we only have about two hours, then I think we should go do the top item on my list.” 

 

“Alright, sounds like a plan.” 

 

Despite the last activities unfortunate outcome Milo quickly regained his excitement up the anticipation for their next destination. 

 

His mother (among others) hadn't let him set foot in the place due to his condition. Milo had been waiting his entire life for this. 

 

\----------

 

Melissa and Zach eventually found themselves out of the storm. The walk into the city wasn't much farther after that. The two briefly parted ways to change clothes and dry off before regrouping in front of Milos house, “well, now what?” Asked Zach, “it doesn't look like they're home yet. We could always just hang around. I mean, after today's fiasco, what else are we going to do?” 

 

“Alright, well…” Melissa thought for a moment, “we can always...play a board game.” 

 

“Board games aren't fun with two people.” 

 

“Then I guess we’ll get Sara to play with us.”

 

Zach smiled, “Okay.” 

 

So that's what they did. Of course neither of them realized just how competitive Sara could be. 

 

“Yes!” She called throwing her piece back on the board, “another dimension discovered. You guys better step up your game.” 

 

“No doubt,” Melissa agreed half heartedly.

 

Before the game could continue the trio heard the front door open. In walked Mrs. Murphy, who was carrying a sleeping Milo on her back, and a large purple teddy bear in her hand, “Hi everyone,” she greeted, “how was your day?” 

 

“Awful,” Zach answered honestly. He smiled at the sight of Milo, “how was his day” 

 

“Exhausting, apparently.” She walked into the living room, “clear the couch, I'm putting him there.” She instructed, shooing Sara out of the way. Mrs. Murphy rested Milo down carefully and presented the bear to his sleeping self. His arms gratefully accepted it before going back to sleep with the rest of his body 

 

“So,” started Mrs. Murphy, looking between Melissa and Zach, “find the culprit?”

 

“Nope.” Melissa answered quickly, “guess we’ll have to see where tomorrow takes us”

 

“I guess so. Would you two like to stay for dinner?”

 

“Sure,” 

 

Zach nodded, “sounds great.”

 

A little later dinner was served but Milo wasn't awake to partake in it. So, instead of asking Milo what events had happened that day, they just asked Zach. 

 

He and Melissa relayed the entire story to the table. 

 

“Sounds interesting,” Mrs. Murphy commented, “ Milo had a pretty eventful day too, but I’ll.let him tell you about it when he wakes up. You two could always stay the night of you want.”

 

“A night in the Murphy house?” Zach questioned, “I’m sure that's interesting.”

 

“Just don't sleep near any lights, windows or doors,” Melissa chimed in, “I’m up for staying, though. I haven't stayed the night here for ages. Plus we’ll be able to catch him when he wakes up.” 

 

\----------

 

Milo woke up, for the most part. He hugged the bear closer and was getting ready to fall back asleep before he noticed the two figures leaning against the couch and watching his TV. 

 

“M-melissa?” He asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up, “Zach? What are you two doing here?” 

 

“We wanted to hear about your day.” Melissa answered, “so we stayed the night.” 

 

“Well that's one way to do it,” Milo sat all the way up, “What are you watching?” 

 

“I don't even know anymore,” Melissa turned to face Milo, “so, Milo, tell us about your adventure.” 

 

“You first.” 

 

“Okay,” so, for the second time that day Melissa and Zach relayed their terrible Misadventures. 

 

“I really don't know how you deal with it man.” Zach concluded. 

 

Milo shrugged, “I’m just used to it I guess.” 

 

“So what about you?” 

 

“Oh, I had a fairly...eventful day,” he grabbed the bear from beside him and presented it to them, “I won this bear, so that was pretty cool.” 

 

“Great. What else happened?” 

 

“Well, I went on a roller coaster,” 

 

“That's cool,”

 

“And I hated it. I don't know how you guys can put yourself through that on purpose.” He smiled, “But it was still fun. Then I won this bear, and after that we went for a ride in traffic plane!” 

 

“That must have been cool,” Melissa commented. 

 

“Oh it was!...until I fainted. But it was Definitely cool while it lasted. And after that we went on a boat ride...and that was--interesting. I’m fairly sure, though, I won't be stepping foot on a boat, Murphy's Law or not.” 

 

“Did you not like it?” Asked Zach 

 

“Oh no, it was great. I quite enjoyed it...that is- until I discovered that the motion of boats doesn't sit well with my stomach.” 

 

“Oh,” 

 

“But after that we did what I've been wanting to do for ages!”

 

“Oh yeah? What was that?” 

 

“I went to the museum!” 

 

Zach and Melissa exchanged looks, 

 

“Milo, haven't you been to the museum?” Zach inquired, “we were there not too long ago.” 

 

“No, we went to a glass museum. Where absolutely every single thing in it is made of glass. And it was so cool! It was part art museum, part history museum, and even part science museum. It's everything I've ever wanted! You won't believe some of the things people can make with that stuff.” 

 

“I’m sure I won't.” 

 

Milo slid himself off the couch and nestled himself between his two friends, “you two are the best,” he said, putting his two friends into half hugs, “As much as I enjoyed the day I had, Murphy's Law free, I think I’m starting to miss it. I’m sure I'll have it back tomorrow, but pretty happy to be back with you today.” 

 

“Same here buddy,” said Zach, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder,”Same here.” 

 

And the next day Murphy's Law was back with its namesake. And even though Zach lost Murphy's Law, he gained a better understanding, 

 

Of Milo.


End file.
